Mobile phones are common in our society and are increasingly used to store different types of information and data, such as phone numbers, personal information, business information, documents, pictures, and other types of data. Mobile phones typically have limited connectivity to a voice network for voice communications, and ‘smart’ phones for business may also be connected to a data network for Internet access.
Although mobile phones may be connected for voice communications and, optionally, connected for Internet access, much of the information and data stored on a cell phone, for example, is ‘trapped’ and easily lost when the phone becomes inoperable, lost, or a user simply wants to upgrade to a new phone. Some mobile phones provide for a USB connection to a computer so that the information and data stored on a cell phone can be backed-up to a computer or other local storage media. However, computer connectivity is typically proprietary and the information and data can only be restored to another identical phone with hardware connections and stand alone, proprietary software that the user may not have or use.